


A peaceful morning

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: Peace time looks good on Kakashi but, he looks best when he's asleep in bed next to Gai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	A peaceful morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 5 - Peace

Peacetime looks good on Kakashi. Gai has thought that at least once a day since the war has ended and now that Naruto has stepped into place as Hokage, his rival looks even better.

The faint light of morning is creeping through their bedroom window and Gai is just able to make out the details of his partner’s face. The lines of fatigue beneath his eyes are much fainter; his body is more relaxed and at ease now that most of the tension of responsibility has seeped from his shoulders; and he’s filled out a bit more, no longer carrying the wan look that he’d sometimes get from not properly nourishing himself throughout the years fighting and the late nights at the Hokage’s office. 

He looks best peacefully asleep in bed next to Gai, features soft and thankfully rested from a night free of nightmares. They don’t happen as often as they used to, but Gai has made amends with the fact that no amount of peace nor no amount of his love will ever truly rid Kakashi of past terrors creeping up on him at his most vulnerable.

Next to him, Kakashi shifts in his sleep, head sliding along his pillow until their foreheads press together. “You’re thinking too loud,” he says, voice muffled with sleep.

Gai huffs a laugh through his nose. “All good things though,” he counters.

“Mm, like what?”

“Mostly how gorgeous you look in bed with me.”

Kakashi wrinkles his nose and Gai can nearly feel the heat of the blush that crawls up his partner’s neck. For someone who constantly reads such trashy romance novels, he’s still not very good at being on the receiving end of blatant affection.

“Cheesy,” he says around a yawn. “No amount of flattery is going to get me out of bed to join you for your exercises today, just so you know,” Kakashi frees a hand from beneath the blankets and points at the window.

Gai rolls to look over his shoulder. In the growing light of sunrise he can see several inches of snow piled up on the window sill. The light coming in is dismal and gray and promises more snow to come.

“That does look like poor weather,” Gai hums in agreement. “I might take a rain check as well.”

“Snow check,” Kakashi corrects, already tugging him close again. “And good, I have no plans on letting you out of bed yet.”

Gai lets himself be tugged back into the blanket cocoon, going pliant for Kakashi to shift him around into an ideal cuddle position. His heart practically leaps from his chest with joyful fondness.

“Is that so, rival?”

Kakashi hums an affirmative. “It is so, go back to sleep, Gai.”

Gai holds him close and does.

**Author's Note:**

> God, all of these drabbles/fics this week have felt so OOC to me. I apologize if they come across that way!
> 
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
